


Just Kids

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, side makorra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I had after the finale, what if Korra and Asami grew up together? This is a fic of the general shenanigans that happen to the two in this au, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first day of kindergarten Korra wore blue overalls. She supposed it didn’t really matter what you wore to school, she would probably make friends anyway. She noticed most of the other kids had their parents walk them to class and stay for a while, meeting the teacher and the other parents, fretting over their kids, stuff like that. Korra’s dad simply brought her to the classroom, said a gruff hello to her teacher, then left.

“Have a good first day kiddo.” He said, ruffling her hair. So Korra sat down, rummaged up some crayons, and started scribbling on a piece of paper. While other kids hid behind their parent’s legs or clung to their hands sobbing, Korra was perfectly happy in her comfy overalls and new environment. She refused to be intimidated. She was five years old and the bravest kid in this room.

Occasionally, Korra would look up and survey her new classmates, a boy with spiky black hair who threw a block at another boy and a crying girl in a pink shirt and black skirt that clung to her dad’s hand was noticeable amongst them. Korra didn’t go over to them though, she was concentrated on her masterpiece.

“What’s that s’pposed to be?” Someone asked. Korra looked up to see the crying girl in the pink shirt and black skirt, eyes still red, standing next to her, craning her neck to get a better look at the drawing Korra was bent over.

“Can’t you tell?” Korra scoffed. “It’s a mega robot destroying a city.” She held up her picture, proudly displaying it to the other girl, who tapped her chin and looked at it critically.

“Doesn’t look very good. The head’s too big, it would just fall over.” She said.

“How would you know? It’s my robot. I can make it do what I want.” Korra was highly offended that this know-it-all didn’t like her drawing.

“Here, let me draw you a better one.” The other girl dragged a new piece of paper over and started drawing her own robot. It admittedly looked better and more realistic than Korra’s, but it had a bright smile on its face and was most defiantly not destroying a city.

At first, Korra was ready to grudgingly admit that, while much lamer, the other girl’s design was probably better, until the girl picked up the blue crayon.

_Snap_

The crayon shattered in the girl’s tight grip.

“You dummy!” Korra yelled. She didn’t think. She drew her fist back and slammed it right into the other girl’s face. She fell backwards and Korra pounced, ready to beat her senseless. She didn’t get a chance though, because before she could land another punch she was pulled off the girl by a strong hand. The teacher.

“Korra! Why would you punch Asami?” The teacher asked in a shrill voice, holding Korra’s upper arm in a grip of iron. The now named Asami was sniffling on the floor, holding her eye where Korra punched her. She looked so hurt in that moment that Korra instantly felt guilty.

“She-she broke my crayon.” Korra mumbled, her excuse suddenly seeming very weak in retrospect.

“Well, it’s down to the office for the two of you. Fighting on the first day…” The teacher trailed off. She grabbed Asami’s free hand, pulling her to her feet and marched the two girls to her desk. She called the office on the classroom phone, requesting that “..someone come down immediately and pick up these two rug rats and also call their parents.” Asami’s sniffles turned into suppressed sobs and Korra couldn’t even bear to look at her.

Soon enough, someone came to escort the two of them to the office, where they waited on a small couch while their parents were called. Asami’s sobs stopped after a few minutes, and they waited in silence and dread. Just as Korra started thinking that it might be a good idea to apologize, a man she didn’t recognize walked into the office. Asami obviously knew him, because she shrank down in her chair at the sight of him.

“Asami, what’s this I hear about you fighting?” He asked, the rage behind his pleasant tone barely suppressed. Before Asami could answer, Korra’s dad walked in. He looked under dressed in his blue sleeveless shirt next to Asami’s dad in his suit, but he had a few inches and a lot of muscles for him. He took one look at the ducking Asami and her swelling eye and sighed in disappointment.

“Korra…” He trailed off.

“Mr. Sato, Mr.…”

“Call me Tonraq.” Korra’s dad interrupted the principal, who had come out of his office at the sight of the two men.

“Ah, yes. Why don’t you step into my office? I’ve received a full report of the incident from your daughters teacher.” He gestured for the father’s to follow him. Both of the men sent glances at each other, then at their daughters before following the principal.

“Wonder if we’re going to get in trouble.” Korra mumbled as she watched the three men walk through a door together.

“Well, you defiantly are, you started it.” Asami said.

“No, you insulted my robot and broke my crayon.”

“You called me a dummy and punched me in the face, which really hurt by the way.”

“Of course it did, _I_ punched you. Your eye is already swelling.” The other girl frowned. She didn’t respond, turning her gaze to her lap. Korra once again felt a surge of guilt. “Uh, I-I’m sorry for that. You didn’t deserve it.” Asami looked up at her, surprised.

“I actually probably did.” She responded. “Neither of us was very nice.” Korra didn’t respond immediately.

“I liked your robot.” She said quietly. She quickly turned away, covering her face with her hand and cringing at her own awkwardness.

“…I liked yours too. It was very destructive.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Got any 7s?”

“Go fish. Got any 10s?”

“Go fish. Got any 3s?”

“Go fish. Got any…”

“Wait! I fished my wish! That means I get to go again.”

“No it doesn’t”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does.” Asami rolled her eyes.

“Korra, even if it does, you have to make the rules _before_ you start playing the game.”

“No you don’t!”

“Yes you do!”

“No you don’t!”

“Yes, Korra, you really do.”

“No, Asami, you really don’t.” Korra flopped back dramatically. “Actually, why do I even bother arguing with you? You’re too good at it.”

“Good at what, arguing?”

“Yes dummy.” Asami raised an eyebrow at her friend.

“You won’t stop fighting for your case?” Korra shook her head. “Then we may as well not play. We’ve reached a stalemate.”

“What’s a stalemate?” Korra asked, raising her head.

“If you read actual books your vocabulary would be just as good as mine and I wouldn’t have to explain every other word to you.”

“You don’t have to explain every word, ‘Sami. And books are boring.” Korra sat back up, discarding the cards that remained in her hand. Asami was just about to argue that no, books are not boring, when her friend rolled off the bed and jumped to her feet.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, Asami, while Go Fish and talks about books really are fun, can we do something else? Play tag? Spar? I don’t know, anything.” Korra hopped from foot to foot.

“You know we’re not allowed to spar outside the dojo. And tag is no fun with two people.”

“Well can we at least go outside? It’s really nice out.” She pleaded. Asami thought for a moment, pondering over what to do.

“Hey Korra,” She turned around to face her friend. “You remember that kid down your street telling us about burning ants with a magnifying glass?” That got Korra’s attention.

“Of course I do its fire.” Asami bit her lip.

“Well, my dad let me into his workshop the other day, and I saw that he has a magnifying glass. I bet I could sneak in and grab it.” Korra’s face lit up like it was Christmas.

“Yes! I’ll go find some ants!” And with that she rushed off.

Asami quickly headed to her father’s workroom, the door was open slightly. She peered inside, but the room was empty. He probably just forgot to shut it when he left this morning. Asami didn’t waste any time, she rocketed into the room, snatched the magnifying glass off the workbench, and rushed back outside.

Korra was crouching at the edge of the driveway, next to the lawn.

“Hey Asami, I found some!” She shouted.

“Not so loud, my mom might hear you.” Korra scoffed.

“And she’s going to figure out what we’re doing from that?” The other girl rolled her eyes. “Anyway, did you get it?” Asami held up the tool, which glinted in the sun. “Alright, you go first. You can figure out how to do it faster than I can.” Asami crouched beside Korra, who was surveying a line of ants. Truth be told, she didn’t see what fun about killing the poor creatures was, but Korra was right. She would figure out how to do it faster.

Asami held the device above the ants, shifting it so that the bright speck of light that appeared on the ground became more intense and focused on an ant. Soon enough, a thin line of smoke wavered from the bug, which started to twist in funny ways and run around in circles.

Eventually, nothing was left of the ant other than a crispy smudge on the pavement.           

“Cool, can I try?” Korra held out a hand for the magnifying glass without taking her eyes off the ants, which were now running around in a panic at this new, fiery death. Asami wordlessly handed the glass to her friend.

But before Korra got a chance to murder her own helpless insect, Asami heard something that made her stomach drop. The front door opening.

“Asami, Korra? What are you doing over there?” Her mother asked.

“Oh no.” Korra whispered, her eyes wide. The two girls whipped around to find Asami’s mom coming towards them at an alarmingly fast pace.

“What smells like something burning?” She wrinkled her nose as she reached them. It only took her a moment to connect the dots.

“Mom I can explain…”

“I don’t even want to hear it.” Her mother’s voice was strained. She held out her hand for the magnifying glass, which Korra cautiously placed in her palm. “Little girls should not play with fire.” She said as her fingers around the glass. She turned away and stormed back to the house.

“’S not fire.” Korra mumbled at the same time Asami said “Sorry mom.” Asami’s mother sent a final disappointed look at the pair before she shut the screen door behind her.

“Well that’s the end of that. What else do you want to do?” Korra didn’t get to burn an ant, so Asami decided to let her choose what to do next. She seemed to think for a moment, staring intensely at the ground. Finally, Korra looked up sheepishly.

“Can you ride a bike?” She asked.

“That’s dumb, what seven-year-old can’t?” Korra instantly dropped her gaze, rubbing her thumb through the soot left by the first ant.

“I can’t.” She mumbled.

“You want me to teach you?” realization dawned on Asami. Korra nodded shyly and Asami was instantly on her feet. “Well look no further, bike riding expert Asami here to help.” She threw her hand to her forehead in a ridiculous salute. They both giggled as Asami led them to the garage where her purple bike was stored.

“Whoa, you even have a bell.” Korra rang it a few times.

“Come on, Kor. You want to learn how to actually ride it, right?” Asami teased. Korra was grinning the entire time while Asami put her own helmet on Korra’s head, explaining “You always wear a helmet when riding a bike.” Then she explained how to turn and  keep the bike going, and they were out of the garage.

The first attempt was a disaster. Asami tried to help Korra get going the same way her dad did when he taught her, but her arms weren’t long enough and Korra took off too fast for her to keep up. Korra ended up with gritty palms, but that wasn’t enough to deter her.

The second try was a little better, with Asami simply guiding the bike by the handles. Korra was a fast learner, and she managed a few wobbly feet before she toppled over again.

The third time, Korra insisted she try it alone.

“I’ve got this, you taught me.” She assured. The start was wobbly and Asami clasped her hands, worried her friend might fall again. But ever so slowly, Korra began to pick up speed. She made it halfway down the street before managing a gentle turn, laughing the whole time.

“You’ve got this Korra!” Asami shouted. Korra threw back her head and laughed. Which was a bad idea. She was moving quickly enough that the sudden movement made the bike swerve violently. Korra attempted to get it under control, but her confidence was undermined and the bike started to fall. Then time seemed to slow for Asami.

Korra put her arm out to soften the fall.

Asami saw it buckle underneath the weight.

She heard Korra scream in pain.

She saw Korra did not get up.

Then everything sped up again and Asami was running towards the house.

***

Three and a half hours is a long time for a seven year old.

Three and a half hours is even longer for a seven year old who has no idea if her best friend was ok or not.

As soon as Asami called her mother, she ran outside, scooped Korra up and ordered Asami to get in the car. She drove them to the emergency room where she brought Korra up to the receptionist’s desk. The injured girl was taken by a nurse deeper into the hospital after Asami’s mother had a quick, tense conversation with the receptionist. Then she called Tonraq and all Asami could do was fight the image of Korra’s arm bending in a way that it was most definitely not supposed to. Mother and daughter sat anxiously in the waiting room. The only break in their wait was the arrival of Tonraq and Senna shortly after they received the phone call. Tonraq was in deep conversation with Asami’s mother for the first few minutes while Senna constantly paced from the receptionist’s desk and the small island the two families had formed. Asami spent the entire time tapping out a rhythm on the plastic arm of the chair she was sitting in, rehearsing and re-rehearsing her apology.

Finally, a blue  clad doctor walked up to the group.

“You’re the family of the girl in the biking accident? Katrina?” He addresses Tonraq.

“Korra.” Tonraq replied tersely.

“Oh, yes, my apologies. Well there’s good news and bad news. The good news is that Korra is awake, if a bit loopy from the pain medication. The bad news is that she fractured three bones, including her humerus and radius, in her right arm.” The doctor paused. “She’s in a cast up to her shoulder.”

“No, Korra!” Asami said weakly. This was all her fault.

“May we see her?” Senna asked, ignoring Asami’s outburst.

“Yes, of course. She’s right this way.” The group stood up together. “Wait, I’m sorry, family only.” The doctor looked pointedly at Asami and her mother. Tonraq glanced at her mother, who nodded and sat back down.

“This young lady was with my daughter when it happened. She is close enough to family to Korra, and I’m sure she is very anxious at the state of her friend.” Tonraq gently put his arm around Asami’s shoulders. The doctor paused for a moment, then sighed.

“Very well. Please this way.” He led them through the door and past several other hospital rooms to the one which Korra occupied.

A machine beeped steadily, signifying her heartbeat and she was covered in a thick white blanket. Her head lolled around, but at the sight of her parents she let out a short giggle.

“Mom, Dad, look.” She struggled a bit with the blanket before finally uncovering a small part of her cast, which did indeed go all the way up to her shoulder. “I got blue armor.” Korra’s slightly unfocused eyes settled on Asami. “Thanks for the armor, ‘Sami.” She let out another round of giggles.

“Korra, sweetie, how are you feeling?” Senna asked.

“Better than dead ants.” With her sentence infatuated with giggles, Korra sounded maniacal. Her parents exchanged a confused glance before Tonraq sent Asami a look that said ‘We’ll talk later’.

“While she may seem pretty out of it now, Korra will be fine to go home as soon as the medication wears off. She’ll be a little tired, but don’t let her sleep it off until she’s been awake for a few more hours. There isn’t much more we can do, she has to heal on her own. If you want, I can show you the x-rays…” Asami didn’t hear the rest. She scrubbed at her own eyes, which suddenly felt very gritty, and simply stood at Korra’s bedside for longer than she could count.

She was shaken from her thoughts by Senna’s hand on her shoulder.

“Asami sweetie, Korra is fine now. Maybe you should go home, we can take care of her.” She said kindly. Asami just nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the room. Before she left though, she sent one look back at Korra.

“Bye Asami.” Korra waved weakly with her good hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I lied about the chapter length. This one got pretty long, but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you are too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't a time skip, it occurs only a little while after Korra broke her arm. Asami wants to help cheer her up

The worst thing about having a broken arm, Korra decided, was the complete reliance on other people. She couldn’t even pour her own cereal or put on her own shirt. It had hardly been a week since she broke it and already Korra was thinking of sawing off the cast and just dealing with the mangled state of her limb. Although, where she would get a saw was a mystery to her.

At least most of her classmates had signed her cast. Korra took four days off from school, she fell last Monday, and yesterday was the first day back. The attention everyone gave her was pretty great.

But she still had five more weeks of nothing, and she knew she would have gone out of her mind if it hadn’t been for Asami. Her friend took everything in stride, doing her best to cheer Korra up in any way she could. Korra was so desperate that she allowed Asami to teach her a clumsy version of chess, one of Asami’s favorite games to play with her dad. The first and only game had been a disaster, so they stuck with simpler games like checkers.

Korra was shaken out of her thoughts by a jolt of pain. Her dad’s truck hit a pothole which jostled her arm against the window. She let out a quiet hiss of pain, causing her dad to look over at her.

“Nothing.” She said quickly before he could say anything. He shrugged and turned his attention back to the road. Korra let out a sigh of relief. She was going to school again today no matter how much her arm hurt. There’s a limit to the amount of cartoons a girl can watch before she starts to go stir crazy.

As her dad pulled into the school parking lot, Korra adjusted her sling so she could comfortably get her backpack on. It was too much of a hassle to get her broken arm through the strap so she used only the left one.

“Do you need help getting out?” Her dad asks. Korra shook her head. Even though her response is the same every time, he still asks. While she understood that her cared and his offers to help were his way of expressing it, she wanted to do as much as she could on her own. “Have a good day Korra.” She flashed him a quick grin as she slams the door shur. Then she’s skipping to the school.

Several kids are playing on the big tree just outside of the doors, and one boy calls her name and waves, but Korra doesn’t join them like she usually does. She can’t climb anyway, not in her current condition, so what’s the point. She heads through the school doors instead.

Ms. Smith’s classroom was empty except for her when Korra enters. The teacher smiles at her and Korra waves slightly before making her way to her table. With her backpack hanging on its hook outside, Korra plops down and sticks her feet up on the chair across from her, under the table Ms. Smith will never know that the habit she despises is happening only a few yards from her.

It wasn't long before her classmates begin to trickle in, Asami among the first. Korra raises her good hand in greeting as Asami hurries over to the table. The other girl shoves Korra’s feet off the chair, which just so happens to be hers. Korra offers a playful grin as Asami brushed dirt from Korra’s shoes off her seat. She returns an eye roll for the grin.

“Hey ‘Sami.”

“Hi Korra. Did you do your homework?”

“No, I can’t write with my left hand yet.”

“Yet? Are you planning on learning?”

“Of course, it’s something to do. Plus, it would be cool to be left _and_ right handed.” Asami nods in agreement. They fall silent for a moment.

“So this morning, I had an idea for Friday.” Asami says finally. “We should have a sleepover.”

“And stay up all night watching movies?” Korra asked.

“Yes, we can do that.”

“Come home with me after school on Friday.”

“Why should it be at your house? It’s my idea!”

“My couch is more comfortable.” Korra says simply. She can see Asami’s eyebrows quirk in agreement. Korra’s old couch is way more comfy than the plastic-like one at Asami’s house.

“Ask your parents, ok?”

“Got it.” Korra whispers as Ms. Smith starts to get the attention of the class.

***

For the next few days, all Korra can think about is the sleepover she and Asami planned. Her parents okayed it with minimal begging on her part. By the time Friday came around, Korra was basically bouncing off the walls. The school day passed bot quickly and excruciatingly slowly. As soon as the bell rang both Korra and Asami sprang out of their seats. It took Korra a little longer than Asami to gather her papers and folders and to shove them in her bag, but the other girl didn’t seem to mind waiting. The two of them were walking side by side out the doors only a few minutes after they were dismissed.

Tonraq was waiting for them in the parking lot. Korra slid into the middle of the cab after throwing her backpack into the bed of the pickup truck, leaving the window seat for Asami. She followed Korra’s lead, shutting the door behind her.

“How was school girls?” Tonraq asked.

“Boring.” “Great.” Asami and Korra said at the same time.

“Why was it fun Asami?”

“We did math stuff.”

“And why was it boring?”

“Because it’s school, Dad!” He laughed at that.

“No dropping out though, right Korra?”

“Yeah, no dropping out.” The three of them kept up a conversation for a while, but Korra was only half participating and didn’t remember any of it due to her excitement.

The instant Tonraq parked, Korra was shoving Asami out of the truck. To Asami’s credit, she had the door open almost as fast, as though she knew what Korra was about to do. Asami grabbed both their backpacks and slung Korra’s at her as they rushed inside. Korra flashed a quick “Hi mom” when they raced past her on their way to the family room. It didn’t take long for them to set up the first movie, which Korra had set out last night, and make popcorn. And so their movie marathon began.

***

It’s 11:45 when they finish Cinderella. Korra’s parents had long since gone to bed and Korra and Asami were fighting sleep. Korra’s head was resting against Asami’s shoulder and Asami was resting hers on Korra’s.

“I’d never marry someone I just met.” Asami mumbled.

“Yeah, me neither.” Yawned Korra. “I’d rather marry someone who was my best friend.”

“I’m your best friend.”

“Then I’ll marry you when we’re old enough.” Her sentence is hardly coherent. Both girls are already falling asleep. Neither of them bothered to turn off the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, me again. Just letting you know there will be a break in updates for a few weeks, as I will not have access to a computer for a while then when I do it's finals. Hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this chapter is pretty centered around death. So warning

It's a sunny day on the day of the funeral, which seems very wrong to Asami. Funerals were supposed to be gray and rainy and subdued. Not warm and bright. Fresh tears pricked her eyes and she shut them tightly to keep the tears from falling. Everything about the day seemed wrong, the weather, the circumstances, the fact that the one person she wished was here would never again open her eyes.

Memories came unbidden, her and Korra laughing in the car, Tonraq pulling into her driveway then telling her to stay in the car. The front door hanging on one hinge. The cops and paramedics arriving. Her father arriving. Her father pulling her into his lap and telling her the terrible news. There was a break in, there was nothing anyone could do. The paramedics bringing a plastic body bag from her house.

Asami drew in a shuddering breath. The coffin that sat next to a large hole in the earth seemed too cold, too impersonal to contain her mother. But she was there, only feet in front of her and yet worlds away.

"...and I must say my final goodbye..." Her father's voice broke before he could finish the last few words of his eulogy. Tears fell down his face and his shoulders shook in grief. Then he became strangely blurred as tears fill Asami's own eyes. Her father would be the last to speak before they lowered her mother into the earth.

The hand holding Asami's tightens it's grip for a moment before loosening and falling away. She can barely hold back a whimper, she needs Korra now more than ever, but as her father envelops her she understands why Korra let go. Almost without thought she turned and wrapped her arms around him, turning her face into his jacket to hide her tears. She doesn't want to see her mother lowered into her final resting place.

"Asami." Her father pulled away slightly and Asami instantly let her arms fall to her sides, letting go of him. "Would you like to be the first?" He asks, and it takes her a moment to process what he is asking her to do. She doesn't want to, but she reached out to grab a handful of dirt along with everyone else standing at the graveside. She opens her hand slowly, letting the dirt fall slowly onto the lid of the coffin, landing with a quiet patter. The rest of the mourners follow suit and a steady stream of earth falls into the hole until Asami can't bear to watch anymore and turns away.

It's inevitable, most every child has to bury their parents some day. But when that child is ten years old, the day is clearly too soon.

Asami stays by the newly filled grave longer than everyone else. Even her father moves away. She's not quite happy to be alone, but the solitude makes her feel better than anything else. Not by much though.

"Hey." Korra returned to the grave by Asami's unspoken plea. She didn't realize it, but her friends presence made her feel even better. Which brought fresh tears to her eyes. She should not be feeling 'better'. Not yet.

Korra seems content to just stand there until Asami hears her take a deep breath.

"Remember when we stole those brownies she made and ate them all, and when she caught us you took the blame even though it was my idea? And she didn't ground you for two weeks like she threatened because she thought it was sweet what you did? And when she let us help in her garden, and it was so nice to be out there with the sun and the dirt?" Korra keeps rattling off memories, some happy, some not, but all including her mother. It's all too much and though she appreciated the gesture Asami turned to her friend and hugged her tightly to shut her up. "Hey, you're ok." She said, which is when Asami noticed she's sobbing into Korra's shoulder. She cried long and hard, expressing all the grief she felt during the past few days, thoroughly soaking Korra's shirt.

Eventually, she is all cried out and her tears no longer obey her. They refused to come and Asami is left gasping and sniveling, but glad the one she's gasping and sniveling on is her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short chapter today, what did you think? I got access to a computer way earlier than I though I would, so update time!  
> The next chapter is probably going to take a lot longer, things are about to get super chaotic for me. Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the eighth grade school dance, in which we see Bolin and Mako, and Korra being an idiot

Middle school brought changes to their friendship. After the break in, neither Asami nor her father could bear to return to their old house. The father and daughter moved to a new house, a mansion more like, in a new neighborhood. A new neighborhood which was not five minutes from Korra’s house. Korra and her family helped them move out, and there were quite a few tears on both Korra and Asami’s faces

While their time together was drastically decreased outside of school, in school they were still inseparable. With the addition of a dorky new kid named Bolin to their friendship, they have more diversity and more people to paly different games with. Bolin is a grade younger than Korra, but that didn’t stop him from keeping up with the older girls.

All three of them live within walking distance of the school, and even though Asami’s mansion is the opposite way from Korra and Bolin’s houses they still walk part of the way home together. Sometimes Bolin’s broody brother walks with them, but even though he’s in Korra and Asami’s grade he doesn’t talk to them.

Sometimes the trio would stay after school to play tetherball for a few hours together. Asami gets hit with the ball one to many times though, so she usually just watches Bolin and Korra.

“Hey Korra,” Bolin grunts as he hits the ball. “You know that dance next month?”

“Yeah, Asami is on the student council. She’s helping plan it. Right now actually.” Her palm smacks against the ball, sending it flying. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. Asami is gonna be busy ‘til then. She’s not going to be able to hang out.” Bolin sends a fist at the ball, hitting is square on. Korra catches it against her chest, letting out a small _oomph_. “Hey, no fists. My serve.”

“Well, anyway.” He jumps to return the ball and misses. “My brother, Mako, you know him right?”

“The broody one who doesn’t own a comb?”

“He wants me to ask you to the dance for him.”

“What?” Korra catches the ball again. “You want me to go to the dance with your broody brother who doesn’t own a comb?”

“No, _he_ wants you to go to the dance with him. Mako is just too shy to ask you.” Korra frowns a little. She and Asami promised they would go together as friends two years ago. Mako couldn’t even ask her himself. Then again, he was pretty cute, although Korra would never admit it out loud. Asami probably didn’t even remember their plans.

“Yeah sure, I’ll go with him.” She serves the ball.

***

“I didn’t know you owned a dress Korra.” Asami said as she pulled the article of clothing out of Korra’s dresser. Korra nearly inhaled the pencil she was chewing on. The two girls were at Korra’s house working on a history project.

“Oh, uh, yeah. It’s for the dance.” She stutters.

“It’s really fancy; I didn’t think you would wear one. Now I have to pick one out. I can’t let you out dress me.” Korra froze. She remembered.

“Um, about that,” she took a deep breath. “Mako asked me.”

“What?” Asami asked, her tone bordering on dangerous. “We were going together. As friends.” Korra gulped.

“I thought you forgot.” She winced under Asami’s glare.

“I don’t just forget big things like this.” Asami said coolly. “If you didn’t want to go with me, why didn’t you just say so?” Her voice wavered, and Korra knew she wasn’t just offended. She was genuinely hurt.

“I was going to, but it never seemed like the right…time.” Her friend dropped the dress at that.

“I’m sorry you didn’t have time to tell me you changed plans.” She stormed out of Korra’s room.

“Asami, that’s not what I said.”

“It’s what it sounded like.”

“Come on, you’re not being fair…”

“Not fair?” Asami whipped around. She managed to get out of the house and the two girls were standing face to face on Korra’s lawn. “Like it wasn’t fair to keep this from me until the day of the dance? That’s not fair Korra.” She crossed her arms. “I’m going home. Have fun with Mako.”

“Asami, please…” Korra stopped. She couldn’t find the words. She watched as her friend stormed down the street, wishing with all her might that she could go after her.

***

Mako picked her up at six. He looked nice in a red collared shirt and black slacks, his usual red scarf hung around his neck. He complimented her on her dress; she complimented him on his shirt. Her mom took pictures, and then sent them off with a warning to Korra to be home by eight thirty. He held her hand awkwardly as they walked into the gymnasium.

Korra tried to enjoy herself, she really did. Mako was nice, he smiled and danced with her and got her punch, but everywhere she looked she couldn’t help but see Asami. Asami was in the balloons, she probably arranged them. Asami was with the DJ; she probably did the budgeting or helped with the fundraising. Once she even thought she saw Asami herself, but it was just someone who looked like her.

“Are you ok Korra?” She jumped as Mako appeared at her side with more punch.

“Yeah! I’m good!” She didn’t even convince herself. She slumped down. “No, not really.”

“You should go to her.” Mako said quietly. “Asami, I mean.”

“Huh?”

“She told Bolin, Bolin told me. And besides, I can’t stand to see you moping around.” Korra bit her lip.

“This doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

“Of course.”

“Thanks Mako.” She pressed a short kiss to his cheek then was off.

***

It took thirteen rocks to get Asami’s attention. She could have used the front door, but Mr. Sato was probably still at work and Asami definitely would not answer the door. Also, the security system was on, Korra could see the green light through the window next to the door.

Korra was about to throw another rock when Asami threw her window open and stuck her head out.

“Go away Korra, befor you break my window.” She snapped

“I need to talk to you. Let me in.”

“No! Go away and let me wallow in peace.”

“Asami please!” Korra begged. “I came to apologize!” She shouted as Asami’s head disappeared from the window. She could see her silhouette pause.

“I’ll unlock the door.” Korra grinned. Now all she had to do was find the words to apologize.

Asami met her at the door, but leaned against the door frame, barring her entry. Her eyes were red, she was clearly crying

“Where’s Mako?” She asked.

“At the dance. He said I should come make up with you.” Korra paused. “Listen, Asami, I messed up. You’re my best friend, and I shouldn’t have bailed on you, and I’m really sorry.” She said the whole thing in a rush. Asami finally looked her in the eye. They stood there for a while, Asami guarding the door to her house, Korra standing on the doorstep.

“We’re still going to high school together, right?” She asks finally. Korra smiles, knowing that while she might not be forgiven right away, everything was going to be ok between them.

“You and me against the world.” Asami pulls her into a tight hug. “Also, you forgot your crap at my house.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, there is going to be a slight hiatus for two and a half weeks, I've got some major cramming to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 in which Asami is a veteran of the robotics team and Korra plays to her own strengths. Slight Makorra

Asami power walked down the hallway hoping to beat the lunch time rush. The five minutes spent talking with her teacher had cost her, there was no way she would be able to get a smoothie today. To her dismay but not to her surprise, the cafeteria was already packed. She shoved her way in between two tall boys as she made her way to her table. The cafeteria was so crowded she had to use her memory to get to her seat.

“Look out!” Someone dragged her backwards by her backpack out of the way of three stampeding kids in ripped jeans and leather jackets running from a lunch monitor.

“Thanks Korra.” Asami sat next to her friend.

“No problem.” Korra dumped out her clumsily made lunch. “Hey, so I’ve been wanting to tell you something…”

“Do you guys think meat is supposed to be this color?” Bolin interrupted. “Because that is definitely suspicious.” He sat down across from the two girls.

“Why did you even get that?” Mako shoved him over to make room for him. “Hey Korra.”

“What, no greeting for me?”

“I greeted you, Asami.” Bolin’s eyes widened, feigning offense.

“Testing my knowledge of meat does not count as a greeting.” Mako and Korra roared with laughter.

“It totally counts.” Muttered Bolin.

“Anyway, what did you want Korra?” Asami turned her attention to the other girl, who instantly became fascinated with her ham sandwich.

“Oh, nothing. I can tell you later.” She took an absentminded bite. “How was pre-calc?” she mumbled around the food in her mouth. Suspicious.

“It was fine. I was late because I stopped to talk to Mrs. Brody.” Asami explained. Korra grunted a response.

The four of them devoured their food as quickly as they could, just in case Tahno started another food fight. Asami still hadn’t managed to get the yogurt stains out of her jacket. Then it was off to the library, chatting amiably between them. Korra and Mako only got into two and a half minor fights the whole time. Each time Asami and Bolin exchanged a look and simultaneously rolled their eyes. For a couple, Mako and Korra fought excessively much.

When they reached the library, Asami instantly pulled out her book while Bolin initiated an arm wrestling challenge, which Korra and Mako turned into a tournament. She was just getting into her book when Bolin interrupted.

“Come on you and me, Asami.” Bolin set his elbow on the table and wiggled his fingers. “For the championship.”

“I’m good; I prefer not to be humiliated like last time.” She raised an eyebrow at him. A sprained wrist and two and a half hours of picking up books were not things one would like to repeat. Bolin shrank back slightly, but her refusal didn’t stop him from celebrating his victory.

“Bet you all wish you had guns like these.” He flexed. Asami and Korra rolled their eyes.

“What are you reading Asami?” Mako pushed up her book so the title was readable. “ _A Brief History of Time_? You understand that?” Asami felt her cheeks grow warm at his gawking.

“Yeah, most of it.” All three of them turned their attention towards her. She felt her face flush even more, she was totally bright red.

“I have to pee.” Korra announced. “Come with me, Asami.” She grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the stares of the brothers.

“That was awkward.” Asami said once they reached the safety of the bathroom.

“Tell me about it. I thought you were going to explode you got so red.” They burst into giggles, and it was several minutes before either girl could compose themselves.

“Aren’t you going to pee?” Asami asked and Korra instantly dropped her gaze to her feet, all hint of laughter gone.

“Uh, I’m good.” She paused. “Actually, I wanted to tell you something, but then Bolin interrupted, and we got caught up with him and Mako, and I wanted to tell you first…”

“Tell me what?” Asami interrupted before Korra’s rambling got the better of her.

“I tried out for the swim team.” She said in a rush. Asami’s eyes widened.

“That’s awesome! How’d it go?”

“I made the team.” Korra mumbled, still looking at her feet.

“Really? When’s your first meet? I want to see you kick butt!” Asami beamed at Korra, hoping to drive some of the funk that was obviously plaguing her.

“Yeah, see, the thing is, I have practice Mondays through Thursdays and meets on Saturdays.” She could barely hear the last part.

“Saturdays?” Asami knew she didn’t hear incorrectly. The swim team’s schedule was the same as the robotics team’s.

“I won’t be able to make most of your tournaments. And it’s really important to me that someone goes and supports you, because your dad probably won’t make it…”

“Wait, that’s what you're worried about? Its fine Korra, you made it to all of them last year. But now I won’t be able to support you!”

“No, don’t worry about that. But we have to promise that this won’t ruin our friendship.” Korra finally looked up.

“What would ever be able to do that?”

***

“Shut it down Asami!” Bataar Junior bellowed from his perch on top of one of the desks, out of the way of the robot that was currently wreaking havoc on the shop room. Even though he had graduated two years ago, Bataar still came back to help with the robotics team which he put so much effort into. Spirits knew they needed it with Varrick in charge.

“Working on it.” She shouted back as she dodged the death bot. Apparently Varrick’s incompetence trumped even Bataar’s efforts, if the state of the room was anything to go by. Already the robot had destroyed two of the model bridges built by the freshmen, and it was still on a roll.

“Hurry up Sato!” Varrick yelled over the noise of the robot. He was crouched on top of his desk, making no move to stop the destruction even though he was supposed to be the responsible adult.

“I’m not the only genius in this room!” Asami leapt over the bot on her way to the control panel. “A little help would be nice.”

“We’ll distract it!” Wing or Wei jumped off the desk, followed by his brother. Asami could never tell the twins apart.

“Come and get us, you hunk of junk!” The other twin shouted.

“It responds to action, not words!” Bataar yelled at his brothers.

“Yeah, metal head.” The twin that was probably Wing punched Wei in the shoulder.

“Don’t punch me!” Wei shoved Wing. That did the trick though, and the robot’s attention became focused on the twins, giving Asami the opportunity to reach the controls.

“It broke its own controls!” She shouted desperately from a stool next to the panel. “I can’t shut it down from here!” Frantically, she started fiddling with the controls, hoping that even though the actual thing was in pieces the electrical connections would still be in working order.

Suddenly, the noise from the robot ceased with a loud crunch. Asami whipped around to find Zhu Li standing over the robot, which was now a tangle of metal and wires.

“It seems that your meteorites have more than one use, sir.” She gestured to the cardboard box that finally stopped the robot.

“What happened, we had Asami on coding.” Bataar examined the smashed controls. “Was it an error of construction?”

“Check the code anyway; we won’t learn anything from the body. Next time, shut it down without destroying it Zhu Li.” Varrick scolded and his assistant hung her head. Asami ignored their antics and picked her way to the computer hooked up to the errant robot.

“Someone tampered with the command code; half of it has been deleted.” She reported after a quick scan.

“Really Asami? Blaming your own incompetence on others is really low.” Varrick shook his head and she couldn’t help the flash of annoyance at the teacher.

“You checked it yourself and said it was perfect. And I am _not_ incompetent.” She glared at Varrick, who gulped and took a step back. “Did anyone make any adjustments?”

“You said you were fixing it!” One of the twins yelled at his brother.

“I thought I was!”

“Wei, what did you do?” Bataar’s hand made its way to the bridge of his nose.

“Uh, Hasook was telling me about this new command sequence he was working on before he quit, and I thought, well, I could replicate it.”

“That didn’t happen.” Wing muttered.

“Well, it’s been almost three and a half hours. Maybe we should call it a night?” Bataar suggested. “We can use the old code, and you two will be rebuilding the robot tomorrow under _close_ supervision.” He glared at his brothers.

“Good work team! Rest up, be ready for the tournament on Saturday!” Varrick shouted after the team cleaned up the mess.

“Don’t remind me.” Asami muttered as she felt the guilt of having to miss the swim meet.

***

Asami’s fingers drummed nervously on the laptop she was using to run the code. Twenty minutes until their team, Team 40578, took its turn to perform. Already she saw two teams fail to complete the task; the heavy lifting tripped up one of them and the maze caught the other. She itched to get up and pace, but she had a job to do. No one wanted a repeat of what happened Thursday.

“Are you done yet?” Bataar startled her out of her focus.

“Yeah, but maybe you should check it, just in case.” She offered him the laptop. He pushed it back though.

“As much as I’d like to think it, I’m not part of this team anymore. I’m sure your checking is fine.” He smiled at her reassuringly. “Come on, let’s head to the ring.” Asami appreciated his calm reassurance. Even though she was on the team last year, there are a lot fewer people now, which means she’s been responsible for a lot of the programing.

Even as they watch the team before them, Asami steals another glance at the crowd. Korra said the chances of her making it were slim, but that doesn’t mean she for sure wasn’t coming. She told herself that she wasn’t disappointed her friend wasn’t there.

“Team 40578, begin!” One of the teachers running the tournament told them. One of the twins grinned, pulling their robot from underneath his arm and placing it behind the starting line. He shot a mischievous grin at Asami, and then pressed the power button.

The course started out great, the robot weaved through boxes and fences perfectly. There was a tricky spot when Asami feared the wheel would get stuck on one of the sharp turns, but her programing proved to be true when the robot skirts around it. The bot handled the heavy lifting without a mechanical sweat, props to Wing and Wei for their sturdy reconstruction job. Only the maze remained and the team held their breaths as it turned around first one corner, then the next. Then it was through and across the finish line. A cheer erupted from the audience and Varrick scooped his team int a giant hug.

“Narook’s on me everyone!” He shouted over the noise. Asami smiled widely, she hadn’t realized how much she missed celebrating a victory with her team. Bataar pulled away first and the hug broke up. But no sooner had Asami freed herself from Varrick’s crushing grip than she was enveloped in a grip just as strong and significantly more wet.

“I knew you could do it!” Korra’s familiar voice yelled in her ear.

“You made it!” Asami pulled away from the still dripping wet and chlorine smelling Korra.

“I rushed over as soon as the meet ended. I’m really proud of you Asami.” She once again pulled her close, and Asami could only focus on the smell of chlorine amidst the excitement of the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! what'd you think? I have to admit, I know next to nothing about robotics, so sorry if I got anything grossly wrong. Also, I have this headcanon that Asami was a lot more bashful when she was younger, so this chapter was a lot of fun to write. Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where graduation brings back many memories and Korra and Asami are totally in love with each other

“I can’t believe you’re crying.”

“I’m not crying, Korra.”

“Then what’s this wet stuff on your face?” She grabs her cheeks between her palms and laughs when she swats her away. “There’s nothing wrong with crying at your graduation, Asami. You cried watching Tangled, this is acceptable.” Next to them Bolin and Mako laugh.

“I was not cry-“

“You four, turn around!” Tonraq interrupts. “I want a nice photo.”

“Dad!” Korra complains as he hold up the camera.

“Trust me, you’ll want the memories.” He let out a booming laugh, followed by Asami, Mako and Bolin.

“He’s right you know.” Asami slung her arm around Korra’s shoulders.

“Well then, Valedictorian, I suppose I have no other choice.” Korra shoots her a lopsided grin and pulled Bolin closer to her, ignoring his mumbled _it’s not even my graduation_.

“Get in here, Mako.” The boy addressed placed an awkward arm around Asami. After the drama that went on between the three of them, he’s been awkward and distant. Korra hoped that her leaving will help him and Asami get along better.

Their graduation robes are no different than the hundreds of other students’ that are graduating. Nothing will remember them except a place in the swimming record cabinet and the legacy of the robotics team. But none of them will forget the impossible journey that has been highschool.

“Come on, we can go back to my house and eat nachos and pizza and watch old cartoons.” Asami said as soon as Tonraq and Senna are satisfied with the pictures they took.

“I’ll pass. I’ve still got some things to wrap up with the apartment.” Mako runs a hand through his hair, messing it up in a way Korra would have found attractive two years ago. “You coming, bro?” He gestures with his head.

“You girls are on your own. Maybe I’ll stop by later.” Bolin waves and trots after his brother.

“I’ll be home in a few hours.” Korra tells her parents, who envelope her in a huge hug.

“We love you very much, Korra.” Senna murmured into her hair. Tonraq cleared his throat and unwrapped his arms from his family. Korra throws a wave at her parents as she and Asami run off to Asami’s car.

With all the windows rolled down and the music blasting top 40, Asami and Korra took the scenic route to Asami’s mansion. They passed the house where Asami grew up in. They passed the old diner where they spent most of their junior year. They passed the library, which Korra flips off, where they spent long, frustrating hours of studying.

Asami finally pulled into her long driveway; her father’s car is nowhere in sight. After his corrupt deals were exposed, he spent more and more time at work, away from the scorn of his daughter and the lights of the press.

“Hang on.” Korra put her hand over Asami’s when she moved to remove the key. “Remember this song?” Asami grinned.

“Of course I do.” Instead of removing the key, she simply opened her door and leapt out of the car. “This was our anthem.” Korra smiled and followed her lead.

They danced like idiots in Asami’s driveway, but Korra didn’t care. She only had so much longer to make these memories.

The song ended and Asami pulled the key from the ignition. Korra flopped on the grass, exhausted by their impromptu dance session. Her friend settled beside her, taking her hand out of habit.

“I’m going to miss you.” Asami said quietly. Their heads were so close she spoke at barely more than a whisper.

“I’m going to miss you to.” She squeezed her hand tighter around Asami’s. Why did her path have to lead to Alaska, of all places? “I’ll be attached to my phone 24/7, and we’ll skype every day, okay?”

“This won’t come between us.”

“Never.” As she says it, she realizes something. She’s not ready to say goodbye. She doesn't think she'll ever be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is a new experience for Asami, but she really misses her best friend.

College was a new experience for Asami. Despite being only forty miles from home, it felt like another country. And without Opal, she wouldn’t have made it. Even though she was Bataar, Wing, and Wei’s sister, Asami didn’t know her that well. That changed though. Opal was the one who dragged her away from her homework after three cans of red bull. Opal was the one who convinces her to leave their apartment for things other than classes. And even though Asami could have bought a house out here, the privacy would never make up for the friendship that Opal offered.

The friendship went both ways, Opal had an awful work ethic. She reminded Asami of Korra in that way. But Opal is no substitute for Korra.

In her first semester, Asami learned several very important things. The library was a resource not to be squandered; hide your chocolate in your room, not the communal kitchen; don’t be the asshole that never cleans up after themselves in the communal areas; know your limit with alcohol; and if you want to study enough, have a social life, and keep your hobbies, you will have to sacrifice a great deal of sleep.

Asami drove herself home for Thanksgiving break. Her father called her to tell her he couldn’t make it to pick her up. At least he called.

Home felt like a different world. It was the same empty house, the same situation with her father. The only thing that was different was Asami herself, and that made her former home seem all the more distant. It was her first time home since college started. The silence of the house spooked her; Asami became used to the noise of the dorms. Her phone buzzed, alerting her to a new message.

**Korra (3:26 pm)** : _yo, the parentals want to know if youre going to their house for thanksgiving_ Asami grinned.

**Asami (3:27 pm)** : _Of course. My dad’s working :p_

**Korra (3:27 pm)** : _what else is new. are you home yet?_

**Asami (3:27 pm)** : _Yeah_

**Korra (3:28 pm)** : _go over to my house. there’s a surprise for you_

**Asami (3:28 pm)** : _Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess_

**Korra (3:30 pm)** : _you get no guesses, just get over there_

**Asami (3:30 pm)** : _Korra!_ Asami chuckled as she imagined her friend’s reaction to her agitated text. She looked up from her phone at the empty foyer. Yeah, Korra’s house seemed like a way better option than her own. Or, Korra’s parent’s house. Even though she had only been there for five minutes, Asami spun on her heel to leave her own house, grabbing her keys as she did. In a matter of moments she was pulling out of her driveway.

The drive through town reminded Asami of her drive with Korra on the last day of school. She didn’t pass the diner, but the library and her old house were on the way. She smiled again at the memories, layers upon layers of them. At the moment, memories were all she had of her best friend. She arrived sooner than she expected, but that wasn’t a problem to her. She was just as eager to see Tonraq and Senna as she was Korra.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Asami? You can just come in!” Senna greeted as she opened the door. Asami grinned as she was enveloped in a tight hug.

“I’ll be sure to do that next time.” She said, even though they both knew that she would knock. “It’s really nice to see you, Senna.”

“You too dear.” She shut the door behind her. “I want to hear all about college. How are your classes? Do you like your roommate? Do you have to walk too far or get up too early?” Senna blasted off so many questions Asami almost thought they were rehearsed. “Korra already told me about her school, so spill.”

“She called you?” Asami asked casually as she followed Senna into the kitchen.

“Yes.” Senna only hesitates slightly, but Asami has known her long enough to pick up on it easily.

“She’s here isn’t she?”

“Come on, Mom!” Korra groaned, entering the room. “Where are your charade skills when I need you to lie to my best friend?” Both Senna and Asami burst out into laughter until Asami realized that _Korra_ was standing in the kitchen. The same Korra who said she wouldn’t make it home for Thanksgiving. She barely thought before flinging her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly.

“It’s so good to see you!” Asami said. “And I love what you’ve done with her hair!” She pulls back and they hold each other at arm’s length. Korra has indeed changed her hairstyle, quite drastically as it was styled into a choppy bob cut.

“Thanks. I did it myself.” She grinned, gripping a piece of it. “You’re looking…snazzy as always.” A light blush dusted her face which Asami pretended not to notice for Korra’s sake.

“So where’s my surprise.” Asami smirked. Korra punched her shoulder, which hurt just as much as it did last time she did so.

“I am you’re surprise a- I mean dummy.” Korra corrected herself off as her blue eyes flicked to her mother. Even as a college kid, she was too afraid to swear in front of her. “Uh, you wanna go up to my room? Catch up?” She glanced at Senna again.

“Go ahead you two.” She waved them off. “I’m making dinner; you’re actually in the way.”

“It’s so nice to be loved.” Korra said sarcastically and Asami laughed. She grabbed Asami’s hand and dragged her down the hallway to her old room.

The room still had that Korra touch; even though she didn’t live in it anymore it was still a perpetual mess. It still smelled like her. Asami thought it was odd that she could smell Korra, she was so familiar and familiar scents usually faded into the background. She made herself at home, sprawling out on Korra’s bed.

“I forgot how comfortable your bed was.” She said. Korra shoved her over to make room for herself. “Dorm beds suck.”

“Tell me about it.” She mimicked Asami, sprawling out. “So how’s life.”

“Lifey.”

“I see you haven’t lost your razor sharp wit.” She said dryly.

“Never.” They chatted for a while, talking about nothing in particular. Hopping from subject to subject. Just like old times. Tonraq came home at some point, but Korra told her she had already seen him. Neither of them made any move to move from their spots until Senna called for dinner.

Dinner was amazing. Asami felt more at home with Korra and her family than she did with her father. She almost didn’t feel guilty she was ditching him for dinner. The family dynamic in Korra’s house was what her house lost when her mother died.

“Would you like to spend the night, Asami?” Tonraq asked her as they cleared the table together.

“I think Korra would kill me if I didn’t.” They both laughed.

Later, when they curled up to watch A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving, the two talked through the whole movie. They had seen twenty times, there was really no need to watch it other than tradition.

“Hey ‘Sami?” Korra poked her. “I know you’re making a bunch of new friends, and me too, but we’re still best friends, right?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we be?”

“Just checking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys. You've all given so much support it's driven me to work really hard on this story. Thank you so much to anyone who has left a comment or a kudos, or even just read the story. More Korrasami shenanigans coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

In the second semester of her third year in college, Korra came to realize that she might be in love with her best friend.

She dated three people since she started college at the University of Alaska Southeast. It was there she realized that bisexuality was a thing. And it was there she realized that she was either picky at choosing a significant other or was already in love with someone else.

All three people Korra dated had been nice. All three Korra found attractive. And all three relationships went on and off until they finally petered on their own.Which was what lead her back to Asami.

Ever since Thanksgiving everything felt different about her, but also unattainably familiar. It was like she knew exactly what she wanted but some incredibly powerful force was holding her back.

Korra talked herself out of it; Asami was her best friend. She just missed her. Asami represented her childhood and Korra was just trying to hang on to that. Plus, Asami was straight. She did pretty well with that logic. She got a tattoo. She learned how to snowboard. She promptly sprained her wrist snowboarding and thanked the spirits she was ambidextrous. It kind of made her feel like something was missing. But it’s college. Everyone is deprived of something (most commonly sleep). Alaska had been more than she ever expected it could be, and everything she needed.

But then she saw Asami again–over skype or on the camera of her phone–and fell right back down the rabbit hole. She hated herself for feeling like this. They were best friends and any confession of her feelings would ruin their friendship forever.

Then she would vaugly recall a night when they were seven and promising to marry each other. And the cycle would start all over again.

She doesn’t want to lose Asami Sato from her life. She’s been such a big part of it for so long, even now when an entire continent separated them. Korra wouldn’t feel whole without her. She glanced at Asami’s pixelated face in the bottom right of her computer screen. She was frowning at something on her own screen, biting the knuckle of her index finger with her eyebrows scrunched together. She was reading an article about scientists being able to pull gasoline from the air; researching for her company. Korra took a screenshot of her.

They did this every couple of weeks. When she and Asami first started college and Korra was still denying that she was bi they skyped almost every day. But now they had less free time and Korra managed to put her off with that excuse. Yes, that exact one. No other reason. Asami had her now though. They didn’t talk for most of the call; they just kept an eye on each other’s faces in the corner of their screens. It reminded Korra of how they used to lie in her or Asami’s room and do their homework together. Korra hadn’t gotten any work done though. Asami was far too distracting.

“Hey.” She said. Asami jumped slightly at her voice. “You know you haven’t visited me in Juneau yet.” Why was she doing this? She was a complete idiot.

“I thought you were reading an article about political shit.” Asami smirked making Korra gulp.

"I was. It was boring.” Score one for Korra. “You have to come see me.”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll just drop all my responsibilities and fly to the other side of the continent.”

“You flew to the other side of the world for that meeting your dad couldn’t make last year.”

“True.” Score two for Korra.

“And anyway, I didn’t mean right now. Plan a vacation from work and come here over spring break.”

“I was going to spend spring break with Mako and Bolin. They both miss you, by the way.”

“Yeah, I miss them too, but I’ll see them over the summer. You and I will hardly see each other at all because you have the company.” Asami frowned and Korra wondered if she knew how adorable she was when she pulled that face. And–if she was aware–if she used it specifically to weaken Korra. “Please Asami? I’m dying to see you. I’ll even sleep on the couch and you can have my bed.”

“How chivalrous.” Asami rolled her eyes. “Look, it’s getting late and I have class in the morning. I promise I’ll think about spring break.

“Okay.” Korra hesitated. “Love you.”

“Love you.” She said before disconnecting. Korra was left staring at her icon. She really wanted Asami to come to Juneau. She wanted to hang out with her best friend. But if she came she would see her in person and it was becoming increasingly difficult to be around Asami. Increasingly difficult to hide her feelings

Korra shook herself out of her thoughts and glanced at the clock.

“Damn it.” It was already three am. She had some sleep to catch up on

***

The wait at the airport nearly killed her. Korra arrived an hour early only to learn that Asami’s flight had been delayed for two hours due to storms. She nearly punched an innocent cashier in the face for being only a fraction too slow at ringing up her Milky Ways and must have torn out half her hair in worry. When Asami texted her Landing now :) she felt a bit better. When she spotted Asami at the gate she could have broken out into song.

Asami embraced her tightly and Korra nuzzled into her shoulder. Even after a delayed flight and a short layover Asami still looked fabulous. She wrestled Asami’s two heavy suitcases from her (she packed lightly this time) and the two of them walked through the airport together. Asami kept up a steady stream of chatter (“Fuck it’s cold how are you in only a sweatshirt right now?” “Holy crap is that your car? Thank the Spirits.”) for someone who was reluctant to come in the first place. Korra turned the radio up and she and Asami yelled along as best as they could. Neither of them would be quitting their day jobs any time soon.

Korra lived in an apartment complex so shitty that her roommate gave up and moved out a month ago. She and Asami would have the place to themselves.

“I can’t believe you’re living on your own all the way out here.” Asami said as she picked her way over the general mess that followed Korra wherever she went. “I can see why you don’t have a roommate.”

“Actually, it wasn’t my fault. The heat went out again and she gave up.” Korra winced as Asami stepped on something crunchy. “Sorry about the mess. I tried, you know?” Korra shrugged and unceremoniously dumped Asami’s luggage in the corner.

“I can totally tell. Look! Is that carpet?” She squinted at the ground.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.” Asami continued to explore the apartment and Korra trailed after her. They spent some time going through Korra’s pictures, reminiscing of old times, when a growl pierced the air.

“Is that your stomach or did you get a dog?” Asami asked.

“Actually,” Korra rolled up her sleeve to show off her upper arm. “Yeah.”

“You got a tattoo?” Asami examined the dog on Korra’s skin.

“I call her Naga.”

“Dork.”

“Your dork.” Another rumble. “That one wasn’t me.”

“Maybe it was Naga?”

“I think it was you.” Korra shoved her friend as they both laughed. “Come on, there’s a really good noodle place down the street.”

“Is it take-out?”

“Obviously.”

***

Later that night they were sitting on Korra’s couch watching old cartoons. The take-out cartons sat empty at their feet and Asami was snuggled into Korra’s side. Korra was watching her more than the cartoon and Asami was more asleep that paying attention. Maybe this love stuff isn’t so bad she thought.

Korra made up her mind then and there. She was going to tell Asami. She just had to decide when.

“Love you.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Asami’s head and hoped it wasn’t her imagination that Asami held her a little tighter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation doesn't go exactly how Asami plans it to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw; major character death, slightly graphic descriptions of injuries

Once again, Asami faced graduation. But this time she was a bit less terrified. She was ready for college to be over; she was done with exams and assignments and was ready to spread out her wings to fly. College had been some of the best years of her life, but she’s twenty one years old and ready for the real world now.

The plan was to become involved in Future Industries after graduation. After two years of radio silence, her father was trying to reach out again to repair the gap that had come between them. Asami wanted their relationship back as well. But father daughter bonding time wasn’t at the top of her priorities at the moment.

“I am so proud of you, Asami.” Her father says over the phone.

“Thanks Dad…”

“Home hasn’t been the same without you. I can’t wait for you to come back.” Asami shifted her phone to her other shoulder to keep her neck from knotting up as she examined her spotless graduation robes. She loved her father, she really did. But most of their conversations seemed pretty one sided. They usually happened at inconvenient times, too. Right now was one of the worst that had happened so far, tied with the eleven o’clock PM call that had lasted three hours.

“Have you seen my shoe?” Opal interrupted, hobbling into Asami’s room one shoed and fumbling with her earing. “Oops, sorry!” She said when she saw Asami on the phone.

_‘It’s just my Father.’_ Asami mouthed.

“Oh, never mind then. Can I search your room?” Asami nodded then focused back on her father.

“I’m sending a car to pick you up. It should get to your apartment in about twenty minutes.” Well, she was glad she caught that part. It would be embarrassing to miss it. From her closet, Opal screamed in frustration.

“Dad, I have to go. Opal is having a wardrobe crisis.” She said with slight amusement. Opal flipped her off.

“Of course! See you soon!”

“See you soon.” She hung up.

“Asami, I’m freaking out here. I can’t believe you are laughing at me!” Opal yelled. Technically, a misplaced shoe wouldn’t qualify for a full blown freak out. But this was college, and this was Opal. Stolen gum constituted a full blown freak out.

“Calm down, spaz. It’s right here.” Asami grabbed the shoe from near the bedroom door. Opal shot out of the closet, tripping on her graduation robes and her own mismatched feet.

“How did it even get in here?” She snatched it from Asami and used the taller girl for balance as she put it on.

“When it’s you we’re talking about, I’d be surprised if it was where it was supposed to be.” Opal smacked her arm.

“Shut up.” They both grinned.

“Oh, my dad is sending a car for us.” She informed her roommate.

“Oh good, I didn’t want to suffer through your driving.” Opal teased. “You’d better get your robes on.” She eyed Asami’s red dress that she was wearing underneath her graduation uniform.

“Yeah, I know.” Asami shooed Opal out. “I’ll be ready in a minute. Go make sure you didn’t forget anything.” Opal stuck out her tongue, but left the room. Asami threw on her robes, and then checked to make sure her hair didn’t get too mussed using the small hand mirror on her desk.

_“I’m sure you’ll look great.”_ Korra told her a week ago, when Asami texted her a picture of the dress she was wearing. They hadn’t spoken since then, which felt weird. They were both pretty guilty that neither could make the other’s graduation.

Korra was right; she had nothing to worry about. But this was another monumental step in her life that she would take without her best friend. No matter how much she wished otherwise, the distance affected their relationship for the worse.

“Are you coming Asami?” She jumped as Opal banged on her door. “We’re going to miss your dad’s car!”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Asami grabbed her hat and grinned at the framed picture of her and Korra from spring break in Alaska a year ago, then bolted out the door. “Come on!” She ignored Opal’s muttered _four inch heels and she doesn’t miss a step, what an ass_ as they both hurried out the door.  
The Satomobile was waiting for them outside their apartment building and Asami felt a little twinge of pride. It was the newest model, one she and her father had designed together. She had dubbed it the Hummingbird, after the purr of the redesigned engine. They weren’t even available to the public yet.

Asami and Opal slid into the backseat together. Opal shut her robes in the door, so she had to open it and pull the cloth inside.

“Where to, Ms. Sato?” The driver turned around and Asami almost fell over in shock.

“Dad?”

“How’s this for a surprise.” He smiled. Asami couldn’t help but smile back. He was wearing a chauffer’s outfit, so she didn’t even realize it was him until she saw his face.

“It’s great to see you!” And it was. They hadn’t seen each other since they designed the car they were sitting in three months ago. Asami was just too busy with preparing to end her college career. They had talked plenty, but it was different face to face.

“Hello Mr. Sato.” Opal greeted him.

“Hello Opal.” He smiled broader and turned back to the steering wheel. “We best be off if you want to make it on time.” He said. As they pulled out onto the main road, traffic became heavier. Hiroshi had to use his complete concentration and all his driving skill to keep them moving. The Hummingbird moved like a dream though, even better than they could have imagined. They seemed to glide over the road.

“Well, we know our designs work well in traffic.” Asami commented. “We haven’t even stalled yet, which is a big problem with Cabbage Corp’s new line.”

“Don’t jinx us, ‘Sami.” Hiroshi turned his head to look at Asami in the back seat, smile still plastered on his face. In that moment, Asami saw the light ahead of them turn red out of the corner of her eye.

“Dad!” She cried as he plowed through the red light. He turned his eyes back to the road just in time to see the transport truck hit the car on the driver’s side.

The car buckled and Asami and Opal were thrown to the right. The airbags went off in the front and glass flew everywhere. Metal screeched on concrete in a way that it never should. They skidded to a halt a few seconds later, but it felt like a lifetime to Asami. She was just about to ask if everyone was okay when a second vehicle slammed into the car, and the world went black.

***

Asami woke to a fog of pain. Her chest, leg and face all hurt. She lay on a firm mattress, and even thought her eyes were closed Asami could tell that the room was brightly lit. She cracked her eyes open and groaned as the light hit them.

“Asami!” A figure in blue stood halfway out of their chair. “Thank the spirits.” As her eyes focused, the blurry figure sharpened and Asami recognized Korra. She looked haggard, her hair was falling out of a tiny ponytail and her eyes were bloodshot and smudged with shadows.

“Korra. W-what are you doing here? Where am I?” Asami croaked.

“Whoa, slow down there Sato. You were pretty hurt.” Korra placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder. Asami glanced down at herself to find one of her legs more clunky than the other and bandages wrapping her arms. She lifted the blanket to peer under it and saw the blue cast on her right leg and wrapped ribs. “I hope you don’t mind I chose your cast color.”

The accident came back to her in a flash and she let the blanket fall back down.

“Dad! Opal!” She gasped and tried to sit up. Korra pushed her down with over exaggerated care.

“Opal is fine. She’s only a little worse off than you. But…” She trailed off.

“But? Tell me Korra.” Asami insisted.

“Your dad…didn’t make it. He died on scene.” Tears formed in Korra’s eyes. “I’m so sorry Asami. When they managed to dig you out he was already gone.” Cold dread washed over Asami.

“No…” She whispered. “No. No. No!” Each no escalated in volume until she was screaming and crying. What appeared to be an army of nurses appeared and pushed Korra out of the way to keep Asami from flashing. She was aware of more liquid pumping in her I.V. Her struggles becoming weaker until she slipped into the horrible darkness again.

***

Korra wasn’t allowed back into Asami’s hospital room after that. Despite begging, bribing, and even threatening the doctors still refused to grant Korra admittance. They said that she wasn’t good for her recovery. It was their decision what was best for her recovery now. She didn’t have any family left to do it. But Korra was family, and it pissed Asami off that she couldn’t see her.

Bolin and Mako kept her company most days. They gave her updates on Opal’s recovery and took messages to and from Korra. Sometimes Bataar or one of the twins came to check on her, both because of the friendship they themselves had with Asami and for Opal. Someone was keeping the reporters out- which was most likely the Beifongs- for which she was grateful. But she still wanted Korra

“She’ll be there when you get released.” Was all Mako told her about their friend. Then Asami started thinking about what she would have to do when she was discharged andshe would start sobbing again.

After a couple days Asami was well enough to crutch to Opal’s room just down the hall. Her body shrieked in protest, but that wouldn’t keep her from the friend she was allowed to see. Opal had suffered severe lacerations to her left side from the glass. They required eighty seven stitches to close up completely. A broken wrist and several ribs kept her confined to bed. She was lucky the truck had hit the front side of the car; otherwise she would be dead also. The police told Asami that the second car had hit the left side of the car, which was what broke her leg. She had taken the brunt of the impact, which saved Opal’s smaller figure from two devastating blows. It saved her life. The only reason Asami was alive was because the second car made an attempt to swerve and did not hit their car head on. No one had told her of the condition of the other drivers.  
Mostly, Opal and Asami sat in silence. They avoided television, because every channel buzzed with the news that Future Industries' CEO was dead. Sometimes they would talk about meaningless things, but Opal was still short winded from her ribs and Asami didn’t want to talk to anyone except Korra.

Six days after the accident Asami was discharged from the hospital on her own demand. The doctors recommended that she stay a while longer, but she wasn’t a child, dammit, and she wanted to see Korra. So on the sixth day she said goodbye to Opal and took the elevator down to the lobby, were Korra was waiting with a soft smile.

“Hey ‘Sami.” Korra wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey Kor.” Asami let Korra hold her up almost completely, until Korra cleared her throat.

“We actually might want to get out of here. Before the press finds out you’ve been released today.” Asami pulled back.

“Alright, lead the way.” Korra walked at a slow pace to account for Asami’s crutches. She led her to Tonraq’s truck.

“I hope it’s okay if we go to my parent’s house. I didn’t think you’d want to go back to your mansion or your apartment. I figured you might want a little company, but we can stay out of your way if you want us to. Plus, I borrowed the truck.” Asami suddenly froze. Korra was going to be driving.  
“W-wait let me drive.” She begged. Korra’s eyes widened, but then realization dawned on them.

“I know you want to, but you can’t with your leg.” She bit her lip. “I’ll be extra careful. You just have to trust me. Can you do that?” She opened the truck door for her. Asami gazed into Korra’s concerned eyes until she finally gave in and allowed her friend to help her into the cab. She kept a death grip on what Korra dubbed the oh-shit-handle ten years ago the whole ride.

“Ok, it’s okay.” She said to convince herself. Korra kept her promise. She drove ten miles under the speed limit, stopped for every yellow light, and yielded excessively. She earned several honks but kept both hands on the wheel instead of flipping the other cars off as she usually would.

“Here we are.” Korra announced unnecessarily when they pulled up in her driveway. She hopped down from the cab to help Asami. “So I was thinking an all night movie marathon. Disney only. What do you think?”

“Korra?”

“Hmm?”

“What day is the funeral?” Korra winced and Asami knew that Korra wished that she’d forgotten. But this was her father, and she would not abandon him like he abandoned her all those years ago.

“We…we waited for your discharge. It’s all planned out, and scheduled for tomorrow.” Korra admitted. “If you want to go.” Asami saw the concern in her friend’s eyes and smiled slightly for her.

“I haven’t seen Wreck-It Ralph yet.” They knew each other well enough to know what that meant. Marathon first, then funeral.

“I’ll get us set up in the family room then.

***

Asami looked like crap. Her arms were a mess of cuts and her face looked hollow. Her forehead was bandaged with a cut she hadn’t noticed, even though it required ten stitches. She hadn’t looked at herself in the mirror since the crash, and staying up until four in the morning didn’t help at all. Well, it helped her mental state a bit. She was still in grief.

“I’m ready.” She crutched out of the bathroom to meet Korra and her parents. All three were in black. Senna gave her a sad smile. The four of them made their way to the car that one of her father’s employees dropped off earlier that was capable of holding all four of them. Tonraq’s truck was too small, especially with Asami’s leg. Tonraq drove and Senna let Asami have the front seat. There was no funeral procession, no viewing. They wanted to keep it as discreet as possible in order to avoid the news. Some things were not meant to be shared with the world.

Hiroshi Sato was lowered into the earth in the Sato plot next to his wife. Asami didn’t prepare a eulogy. She just watched with horrible familiarity as her last living blood relative was buried. Korra organized it so that once again the attendees poured dirt into the grave by hand. Someone had provided a seat for her, but Asami stood during the entire ceremony. She wanted to respect her father.

Once again, Asami was the last one standing by the grave. Her tears fell then, and once again Korra is the one to dry them.

“Why does everyone who I love leave me?” She asked her. Korra stiffened and Asami realized what she said. “Wait, no Korra I didn’t mean…”

“It’s fine.” Korra said. “I understand, but I did leave you. The last few years have been great, but it’s been so hard to be away from you. I’m moving back, I always planned to. And now I’m never going to leave you again, okay?” She peered at Asami.

“Okay.” Asami whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that chapter was rough to write. But I got through it, and it's pretty long for you, so there's that! Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Korra's 21st, and she decides they should celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this chapter

Her phone sat untouched on the table. Korra nervously paced around it, sending glances its way.

“You can do it Korra. Just pick it up. She’s even on speed dial.” She muttered to herself. “You got this.” Korra took a few deep breaths and snatched up her phone. Her hands shook as she tried to unlock it. She had to stop to breath again, clutching at her chest. Suddenly, it rang and Korra screamed. The phone flew across the room and Korra had to dive to catch it. She hit the ground hard, but caught the phone. She answered it without checking caller id.

“Hello?” She wheezed.

“Korra! Are you ok? It sounds like you knocked the wind out of yourself.” Asami’s voice came through the phone. Shit.

“Y-yeah, I’m good. Everything’s good.” Korra stumbled over her words.

“Are you sure?”

“Yup! Actually, I was just about to call you.”

“Oh?”

“Uh-huh.”

“...Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you want something?” Korra’s hand flew to her short hair and gripped a fistful of it.

“Right! Um, so you know how we missed your twenty first birthday? Because I was in Alaska. As you know, obviously. And I don’t know if you want to, but mine is in a couple days and I figured we could just go out and get legally wasted. Nothing too fancy.” Her hand came away from her head, several strands of hair gripped within her fist. Asami laughed at her.

 

“I was about to call you about that too!” Korra felt like she was on fire. At least Asami was laughing. She hadn’t heard her friend laugh this hard in months.

 

“As much as I love your laughter, I love it a lot less when it’s directed towards me.” Korra grumbled, embarrassed.

 

“Oh, I-I’m sorry-Korra!” Her words were barely coherent beneath giggles.

 

“Seriously, do you want to do anything?”

 

“Eh,” Korra knew her well enough to know that Asami shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know, I was thinking you could just come over or we could hang out.” Korra narrowed her eyes.

 

“You’re planning something, aren’t you.” This time, it’s not just Asami laughing through the phone. Asami shushed whoever was with her.

 

“What makes you think that?” She mutters something to someone who is in the room with her. “Hang on, I have to go. I’ll swing by and pick you up though, and we can do something fun, okay?”

 

“...okay.” Asami hung up on her. That went well. At least she wasn’t reduced to a stuttering mess this time. “This time? You mean every time.” She groaned to herself and collapsed into one of the chairs around the table.

 

Ever since Asami’s father died three months ago, Korra had been playing the role of a supportive friend. She knew Asami blamed herself for the crash; Opal told her that Hiroshi took his eyes off the road in order to look at Asami. Her friend needed a rock, someone to turn to without the burden of having to balance a romantic relationship as well. No, friendship was the best option for them both.

 

But it was getting harder and harder to bury her feelings. Korra wasn’t used to waiting. Besides, if she was being completely honest this was just another excuse to put off her confession even further.

Turning twenty one was a perfect opportunity to confess though. It was tradition to drink the instant it was legal, so Korra asking for a bit of liquid courage wouldn’t seem strange at all. Plus Asami needed the chance to unwind. Ever since

she took over Future Industries her life was all work and no play. Korra was starting to worry about her

 

She made up the decision then and there. Get Asami, get alcohol, get confessing. Easy, right?

 

 

* * *

 

Not easy. Not at all.

 

Their night had started off fine. Asami swung buy Korra’s apartment the day after her birthday and picked her up at 5:30. They celebrated a non drunk version with Korra’s parents the day before. This was, in Asami’s words, the after party. They went to dinner at a nice place, but nothing too fancy. Asami seemed happy, or at least not sad, and Korra was having a great time. Asami wouldn’t let her drink, but Korra didn’t mind at all. Then everything went to shit.

 

“Can I take off the blindfold?” Korra slid a finger under the cloth that was blinding her.

 

“I am mentally slapping your hand away.” Asami informed her. She still refused to drive with anything under two hands on the wheel. “Leave it!”

 

“Will you at least tell me where we’re going?”

 

“For the tenth time, its a surprise.”

 

“Well, are we almost there?” Korra asked. They slid to a halt, but Asami didn’t shut the engine off. It was probably a red light.

 

“We are here. Stay in the car.” Asami slipped out of the still running car.

 

“Hang on-” Korra heard the door shut. She huffed and slumped down in her seat, but it wasn’t long before she heard her door open and Asami grabbed her arm.

 

“Come on!”

 

“What about the car?”

 

“The valet will take care of it.” Asami wrapped her arm around Korra’s to guide her.

 

“Valet?” She asked as Asami led her forward. 

 

The pulsing of the bass should have been her first clue. It grew louder the longer they walked in the same direction. Korra could feel it before Asami opened the door for her.

 

“Ready?” Asami had to shout in her ear to be heard. She didn’t wait for Korra’s reply before tearing off the blindfold. Korra had to blink a few times before her vision grew accustomed to the light. When she could finally see, she had to blink a few more times.

 

“Asami, are we where I think we are?” The other girl smiled.

 

“Do you know me as well as I think you do?” Korra stared at her with open mouthed amazement. “Let’s go to town.”

The rest of the party was a blur of dancing and booze. Korra drank more than was probably healthy. Every time she thought she had enough to bolster her up in her confession she chickened out. Or the moment wasn’t right. Or something came up. She vaguely remembered Bolin in a rainbow feather beau, sunglasses,

and booty shorts leading a club wide dance of the macarana. Or at least trying to, while a sober Asami and somewhat sober Opal literally had to tackle him to the ground to stop him while Korra laughed on the side. And Mako being the unwilling victim of a drunken Wu’s advances. How did Wu even get in here? Neither Korra nor Asami knew him very well.

 

She got separated from Asami when the sober girl went to stop Bolin from making a fool of himself. Korra had a difficult time focusing on why she was even there. Or how much she had to drink…

 

“There you are!” Asami appeared at her side like magic. Korra jumped back a little and swayed. Asami had to grab her arm to steady her.

 

“‘Sami! How’d you do magic?” Korra slurred.

 

“Oh dear. How much did you drink when I was gone. You weren’t this drunk when I left you.” Asami peered into Korra’s face.

 

“Wha? I-I’m nah’ drunk!” She exclaimed indignantly. She winced as a particularly bass heavy song began to blast from the speakers. “Music’sh loud ‘Sami”

 

“Ok, I think you’ve had enough.” Asami took Korra’s glass from her with exaggerated care. “Pretty much every one here for you has left. It took a while to find you after the Bolin debacle. Do you want to bail? Korra?” She jerked awake. Korra hadn’t even realized that she had started to fall asleep.

 

“I’m good to party!” She screeched, and promptly toppled over. Only Asami’s quick reflexes saved her from a face plant. “On shecond thought, bed shoundsh nishe.”

 

“Ok Party Animal.” Asami giggled. “We can go to bed.” She led the drunk girl through the crowd, pushing and shoving to get where she wanted to be. Korra was so disorientated she let Asami guide her completely. She’d had alcohol before, but never this much and had never been this drunk.

 

Once they got outside, the chilly air sobered Korra slightly. Only enough to keep her upright while Asami waved down the valet. She didn’t remember getting into the car, and only bits and pieces of the drive home.

 

“We’ve got to be quite going in, it's late we don’t want to wake anyone up.” Asami held a finger to her lips. Her lips. They looked very inviting. Korra found herself leaning forward before jerking back.

 

“Shhh.” She smashed her own finger to her lips instead of giving into her urges. She giggled quietly and Asami rolled her eyes good naturedly.

 

“Lets go.” Korra tried to be quiet, but it was difficult when she didn’t quite know where her feet were. Her friend ended up having to guide her with an arm around her waist. She also had to unlock the door for the intoxicated girl.

 

“Mmm, bed.” Was Korra’s first thought as they staggered into her apartment.

 

“Shoes first.” Asami glanced down at their feet as she neatly removed her own. Korra tried to imitate her smooth motions, but in her drunken state she fell over and hit the floor. Hard. With a loud groan. She did manage to get her shoes off, though.

 

“Hurts ‘Sami.” She mumbled into the carpet.

“I know I know. Do you think you can stand up?” Korra shook her head into the carpet. “Ok then, just...don’t move.” Asami’s slender arms snaked around Korra’s shoulders and under her knees. With no significant effort Asami lifted her right off the floor.

 

“You’re shtronger.” Korra wiggled. Asami grunted. 

 

“If you could keep still, that’d be great.” Oops. It was harder for her than Korra thought at first. She did her best to stay stock still while her friend carried her to her room and dumped her into her bed fully clothed.

 

“There. Get some sleep Kor. You’re going to have a fun morning.” She smoothed down Korra’s hair before standing up and making her way to the door.

 

“Wait!” Korra cried out. She struggled to sit up and Asami turned around. “I need-I need to tell you somethin’.” She forced her tongue to cooperate.

 

“Yeah?” It was now or never.

 

“I love you.” Asami’s eyebrows rose slightly.

 

“Love you too.” She didn’t say it with the same feeling that Korra did.

 

“No! Not like that. Like, we always shay it, but do we mean it? For real? Because I do.” No, no, no! It was all coming out wrong. She was loosing control “I mean ash more than friendsh.”

 

“Korra…” Asami came back over to her bed. She became tentatively hopeful, maybe she was getting her point across. “You’re really drunk. Get some sleep.” Or not. Korra fell back against her pillows. This was fine. She wasn’t crushed. She would take Asami’s advice and reiterate her point in the morning.

 

“When I wake up, will you be gone?” She asked fearfully. Asami grabbed her hand.

 

“No, I’ll stay.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're coming to the end folks! I'm thinking one or two more chapters


End file.
